


Silk Gown

by Bubbleteababy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbleteababy/pseuds/Bubbleteababy
Summary: Y/n is an agent for the Paradis Island Mafia and has to go to Marley for a special event. However during her time in Marley the man she was supposed to con slowly becomes someone she loves.This is an attack on titan mafia AU and I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the loml Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Silk Gown

Author notes!! <3  
I know some people read fan fictions for the smut but this fanfiction is more slow paced and plotline based so please bare with me and enjoy the fic! The smut will come later on! ;)Please note one MG is the equivalent to one GBP. I thought it would be fun to introduce my own currency based off of Marley! 

Y/N walked through the heavily guarded gold double doors that lead to Paradis Island Mafia’s headquarters. Her fellow Mafia members and their bosses sat around the room that was dimly lit. She saw her boss, Levi Ackerman playing snooker with the head of the mafia Erwin Smith. “Kirschtein, L/N come here.” Y/N walked over to the snooker table and listened to what the 5”2 Mafia boss had to say.“The auction in Marley is in a week,” your boss Mr.Ackerman stated “Y/N you'll be leaving tomorrow with Jean to start preparations though. Are you ready?”  
“Are you seriously asking me if I’m ready?” you laughed, “Do you think I’m an amateur, sir.” Y/N leant forward on the snooker table exposing her cleavage making your partner Jean visibly flustered. “L/N you’re spooking Kirschtein, stop.” Jean tried to play it off but ended up laughing.

“Here are the floor plans for the Hotel, the auction will be held. You guys need to set up cameras in every single ground floor room and Y/N get close to the man that owns the Mona Lisa.” Y/N couldn’t help but stare at the blonde Mafia leader. “We fucking with the Mona Lisa? That one artwork is worth 900 million Marleyan Golds.And it’s going up for auction?”  
“Why do you think we were gonna risk it all by going to Marley? For some shitty art auction?” Mr Ackerman said as he adjusted the white ball on the snooker table. “This is why it’s so important for you to get close to Zeke Jaeger, y/n,” Erwin spoke “He could be the key to this whole operation.”  
“So just to clear up we’re giving fake money for the piece and then selling it underground?” Jean asked. “Yes, that is exactly it, now go prepare,” the short man grumbled “And y/n take your best dresses.”  
“Right then, I’ll take my leave and see you at the airport later Jean.” y/n said as she left the room.

The truth is, the briefing for this mission was last week but y/n was busy fooling around in the far east to attend the meeting. She had no clue how she was going to pull off a mission worth 900 million MGs. The best she could do at the moment would be to keep her cool and start packing whilst researching Zeke Jaeger. “Miss, could you send my suitcases from storage to my apartment,” y/n asked the receptionist as she walked to the elevator. “Of course dear.” the receptionist responded. Y/n entered the elevator and her fellow mafia member happened to be there. “Mikasa,” y/n smiled “I need some serious help.”  
“Let’s discuss in your apartment, you never know who could be listening.” Mikasa said nervously. See this was why you loved Mikasa; she was always so smart and two steps ahead. 

The two of you entered the apartment after entering the pin, security had to be heavy. Working for the mafia was dangerous work. “Now, what's the problem y/n.” Mikasa asked whilst pouring herself some Dom Perignon. “Pour me a glass too, I’m gonna need it,” y/n dully said as she took the glass from Mikasa’s hand. They both sat at the barstools whilst y/n explained her dilemma. “Well shit,” Mikasa said “Where’s your laptop let’s research this guy.” Y/n got up and handed her laptop to Mikasa, “Right then, lets see,” Mikasa said whilst typing and reading “Holy shit, your in for some trouble.”  
“Don’t say that,” y/n grumbled “What’s his deal?”  
“Y/n you really shoulda attended the meeting, this guy is the head of the Marleyan military, some of the artworks he owns are more expensive than his 750 million MG home. There are very few pictures but from what I’ve pulled up he looks around 32.”  
“Okay let’s think, I’m going to Marley as an art appraiser, seller and buyer with Jean, so I could stem from there whilst getting close to Zeke.”  
“There was a change of plans,” Mikasa interrupted “You’re going as Zeke’s assistant so you can get close to his art room but Jean is still going as an appraiser.”  
“Hmmm this changes a lot, but I’ll be fine I’m not an amateur.”

“Ma’am,” someone knocked at the door  
“Did you invite anyone?” Mikasa stood up whilst reaching for the bread knife that was laying on the kitchen unit.  
“Don’t worry madam it’s only your suitcases.”  
“Jesus,” y/n sighed as she got up to walk to the door “Hi, yeah thank you.” she said to the man dropping off her suitcases. “I love working for the mafia but I’m always on edge, maybe we should retire and move to the far east.” y/n chuckled as she poured two glasses of whiskey.  
“Yeah, let's do a few more years here and then go.” mikasa said, smiling as she accepted the glass.  
“Well here's to 900 million MGs,” y/n announced “I’ll work hard.”  
“Okay now I’ll help you pa-.” Mikasa was interrupted by the ringtone of y/n’s cellphone.  
“Hi, yeah hello? Right, okay. Yeah that’s fine. Okay Bye.”  
“Who?”  
“Mr Ackerman told me to bring a pistol in case things go bad but I have to hide it in my luggage, he said they won’t check my luggage on arrival but they might during my stay so I gotta hide it.”  
“Take the 92, it’s small and the most effective.”

Y/n walked over to an 8 ft tall built in wall storage and entered the pin, there was an array of different hand pistols and weapons, she carefully picked up the Beretta 92fs along with it’s ammo and put it into a small case. She handed it to Mikasa and told her to put it in the larger suitcases linen. Y/n thought, if she was going as an assistant why would she need a dress? Wouldn’t she only need some office skirts and shirts?  
“I just read the schedule emailed to you and there’s a food tasting event on tuesday for the hotel, there’s also a casino opening on Thursday. You’ll be arriving in Marley on Monday and the big auction is on Sunday, me and the other guys will get in Marley for Saturday morning.”  
“So why am I going to need a dress?”  
“The assistant will go with zeke everywhere, even if he needs to wipe his ass you’ll need to be there to do it.” Mikasa said, taking a swig of whiskey, “Take some office wear, casual wear and then some dresses for the different events. Keep your best dress for Sunday.”  
“Come, you can help me choose.” y/n smiled as she took Mikasa’s hand and walked over to the excessively large closet.

Y/n started to pack her clothes and then the sudden realisation came to her, “All my clothes are designer of some sort, even my casual clothes. Why would an assistant wear so much designer?”  
“That is a point,” Mikasa responded “Just say your dad is rich but you took up the job because you wanted independence.”  
“That is quite believable I guess.” Y/n said as she continued to pack her bags. She proceeded to look through her closet for different outfits for the various occasions she had to attend throughout the next week. Y/n happened to have a selection of casual smart wear gifted to her by a large range of various designers. Her and Mikasa spent a half hour packing everything carefully making sure there was nothing Zeke Jaeger could use against her. Y/n had to be careful, he was a dangerous man. They finished packing just in time for Mr. Ackerman to pick her up and take her to the airport. Y/n’s phone chimed, ~I’m outside, send your bags and come~. “Levi’s here,” y/n sighed “Are you sure you don’t mind house sitting?”  
“Yeah don’t worry about it, Eren’s penthouse is being re designed so he’s staying round mine.” Mikasa smiled. Y/n put her shoes on and sent her suitcases with the staff, “Mikasa, help yourself to whatever and if things go bad I will message you the words Dom Perignon.” Mikasa smiled and y/n went on her way. 

During the short elevator ride to the lobby, y/n continuously reminded herself she wasn’t an amateur and things would go great. The elevator pinged and she had reached the lobby “Madam, your ride is here and your suitcases are in the trunk, have a safe journey.” The receptionist waved and y/n smiled and left. Jean got out of the car and opened the door for y/n. “Quite the gentleman aren’t you, Kirschtein.” Jean simply smiled as a response, it was obvious he too was feeling nervous. “Listen brats there’s nothing to be nervous about,” Levi interrupted as he started up the engine of his Bugatti Veyron “Y/n you just need to get close to zeke and Kirstchtein you simply need to set up the cameras, if there's any problems just call me and I’ll send Springer and Blouse for backup.”  
“Won’t need it sir,” y/n kept her cool “Just bring the fake money on Saturday and we’ll meet you at the auction.” Jean adjusted his tie and sat back, the rest of the car ride was quiet, nothing else needed to be said. “We’re here brats, good luck.”  
“Levi, you forgot to give me the fake ID.”  
“Yeah, mine too” Jean stated. Levi reached into the pocket of his silk lined blazer but before handing the IDs over he had something to say.  
“Jean you won’t need one, but y/n here’s yours. Remember, if he finds out who you are. Abort the mission.”  
“Huh, why? It’s not like he knows who I am. Who cares if he finds out my name.”  
“You really shoulda come back to Paradis for the meeting,” Levi huffed “Back in 2017, after the masked ball. Do you remember what happened on the roof?”  
“Yeah, someone tried to assassinate Mikasa so I shot them, I don’t see why it’s important though? They survived even though he lost the feeling in his arm.” y/n stated proudly.  
“That someone was Colt Grice, a Marleyan mafia member and a comrade of Zeke’s. When Sasha went to Marley undercover, she found out Zeke spent days trying to figure out who you were but since Armin is such a computer genius all he could find out was your name. He doesn’t know what you look like but he does know your name so in Marley you go by the name {name of your choice}.”  
“Levi,” y/n was shocked, this was going to make the mission even more difficult to pull off. “Why didn’t you tell me this whilst you played snooker earlier.”  
“Hange told me not too, she said you overthink things and would abort the mission before you even tried.”  
“I would not, anyways we’ve gotta check in for the flight, see you on Saturday boss.”

Y/n and Jean got their suitcases from the trunk of the overpriced car and made their way into the airport, y/n didn’t know what to do. On the inside she was panicking, but she didn’t want Jean to see her flustered so she kept calm. In y/n’s amateur days people could easily read her and understand what she was thinking but now she had mastered her poker face. “I’ll check in for us, you wait here.”  
“Sure, thank you jean.” As y/n sat in the VIP lounge she thought carefully and calmly. Why do we even need 900 million MGs, we all already live luxurious lives but Jean interrupted her thoughts, “Come, the private jet is ready.” Jean held out his hand and they walked over to the private jet. “You coming?” Jean asked as he started walking up the stairs to board the jet. “I’m gonna have a smoke, I’ll join you in a minute.” y/n said, smiling. Y/n lit her cigarette and smoked whilst thinking about the different events she would attend next week. Maybe I am overthinking it, all I gotta do is get close to Zeke Jaeger so Levi and the others can sneak into the auction and replace the real money with the fake money. Mafia auctions worked differently to real auctions. Invitees would pay up first, depositing how much money they were willing to spend overall. This is the stage where whatever currency they would be paying in would be checked in, at this stage they sort and check the realness of the money. And since we’d be depositing 950 million the auction staff would double check the currency. What we plan to do is deposit real money and then sneak into the vault to replace it with the fake money, collecting the Mona Lisa at the same time. That way we’ve spent nothing and pocketed a painting worth 900 million which we can sell underground.

Y/n put out her smoke and adjusted her dress, “Time to con these Marleyan motherfuckers.” 

End of chapter notes!  
Well how was that?! :) This chapter was sort of an introduction to the plot but next chapter will be where Zeke and y/n meet. Their relationship will blossom from there is all I’m going to say, I don’t want to reveal too much! ;)


End file.
